


Klaine Advent Prompt #9 - Imprint

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #9 - Imprint

“I can feel you staring Blaine.”

Kurt’s tired voice rings out into the quiet of their bedroom as he slowly stretches his legs.

“It’s kind of creepy.” He adds opening his eyes. 

Blaine has a goofy grin on his face as his hand comes up and brushes some of Kurt’s hair back from his face.

“I can’t help it if my husband happens to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. You can’t blame me for not being able to look away.”

Shrugging tiredly, Kurt closes his eyes again, scooting his body closer to Blaine. 

“Whatever, you goober. It's still creepy. Sometimes I question why I married you.” 

Blaine chuckles and curls his arms around Kurt. Kurt sighs contentedly and nuzzles his face into Blaine’s neck. 

“It’s because you love me more than anything else in the world, even more than your dream of being a star and anything that could ever come out of Vogue magazine.” Blaine says gently, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt’s back.

Kurt huffs out a laugh and moves in even closer to his husband.

“If that helps you sleep at night, then sure we’ll go with that.”

Blaine laughs again at that, nipping at Kurt’s earlobe.

“I can also guarantee that no one else you could ever find would think the pillow lines imprinted on your face most mornings are the cutest things in the world. Kind of like the ones you have now.”

Without warning, Kurt sits up quickly, glaring at Blaine (but with no real bite behind it.) 

“You are so dead.” Kurt whispers, the sides of his hair sticking out in different directions.

Then he grabs his pillow and hits Blaine in the face.


End file.
